


here, here, and here-

by woodsbane (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Derek likes to leave hickeys everywhere, Established Relationship, Just Sex, M/M, Morgan is jealous, Sex, Smut, hickeys are a thing, literally no plot at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/woodsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here, here, and here-

**Author's Note:**

> So i had to get this out cause I've been itching to write it. As the tags state, this is literally just porn. Have fun!

Derek was endlessly frustrated with how many people eyed Spencer like a piece of meat. They had been called for a case in Anaheim, California because a sick murderer had decided to kill prostitutes in the name of all that is holy. Derek rolled his eyes, seeing it happen too many times in the field, how people thought that religion was a justifiable motive for murder. But, when they started to interview some of the women who saw the murders, they just kind of bristled at his questions. They, instead, looked Spencer up and down and smiled like a predator who had just found their prey. They told Spencer that if he wanted to relieve some stress, they could call them. Derek just raised his eyebrows, feeling a growing need to push Spencer away from the woman. Derek got it, they needed to gain money, but Spencer? Spencer was _off limits._

Throughout the day Spencer had been guaranteed ‘special’ favors from five women, and even though he declined each time looking uncomfortable, Derek saw red. He literally had to go to the bathroom to calm down after one of the girls almost felt Spencer up. 

He was glad when the case was finally done. They had caught the guy, and he was a coward hiding behind his misogynistic and entitled mind, which would not kill anymore women when the team arrested him. He was glad to be out of the town where Reid wasn’t being felt up, or seen with lust. Derek may have rushed to get to the jet, Spencer jogging after him a little. 

Spencer had looked at Derek with worried eyes, trying to get him to talk but Derek just shook his head. He didn’t want to have that discussion with the team near them because whenever Derek thought about it, he was being a little inane. Derek knew he had nothing to worry about, but he still wanted to have his boy all to himself. 

About half into the plane ride though, Spencer got it. He had worried about Derek’s behavior and what made him so angry throughout the case, analyzing everything throughout the week, but Spencer had finally got it. Derek was _jealous._ Spencer laughed a little to himself, causing a look from the man in question, but Spencer just gave him a smirk. He thought that it was kind of funny, seeing him like that after being hit on by some prostitutes. Derek raised an eyebrow at him, but Spencer mirrored Derek’s earlier movement and shook his head while he went back to reading. Derek could see the knowing gleam in his eye though, and Derek knew that Spencer could probably tell how he felt. 

When they all got off the jet, beaten down and tired as all get out, Spencer and Derek hopped into their car and drove home, Spencer smiling all the way. Derek was still fuming a little though, so he didn’t notice. 

When they got to their apartment, Derek had put the key in the lock and unlocked the door faster than he has ever done it, grabbed Spencer by the shirt and pulled him inside. 

Spencer let out a surprised ‘oof’ at being pulled in and slammed against the door, feeling Derek’s lips on his neck. Spencer could feel the mouth on him sucking and biting, leaving a very noticeable bruise. Derek looked at it for a second, seeing the red forming in his cream colored skin, and he feels a hum throughout his veins. Derek liked knowing that there was something on Spencer, something he had done. He starts to leave a second one too, going right above the sensitive spot that Spencer absolutely loves. Spencer moaned feeling the bruise forming, a playful smirk once again ignited on his face. “Derek Morgan, I never knew you could be so jealous.” 

Derek pulled Spencer’s tucked shirt out of his pants and put his hands under the shirt, pulling at Spencer’s hips hard, meeting Spencer’s hips with his own. Spencer’s breath hitched when he did that because Derek was extremely hard. “Mm’ not jealous.” He mouthed in between hickeys, and Spencer just laughed in between moans. 

“What’s got you all worked up then, huh?” He asked, putting his hands on Derek’s neck to make him look up.

Derek looked at Spencer with a hard, lustful and primal look. Spencer felt that look all the way down his spine, driving him to thrust into Derek’s hips a little. Derek moaned at the little bit of friction he just got, and he reveled in it. 

Having remembered he was asked a question, Derek gave kisses to Spencer’s mouth, biting on the bottom lip and neck as he answered. “Do you know how many of those girls looked at you like _prey_? Do you know how many of them wanted to eat you up then and there?” Derek whispered, and he trailed his tongue up under Spencer’s earlobe, giving a small bite. 

“N-no.” Spencer whimpered, feeling his erection grow with each word. 

Spencer was surprised when Derek picked him up and put his legs around Derek’s waist, feeling the man’s hands on his ass to support him. Derek had pushed him into the door even more, putting more support on it as he held Spencer in his hands. He ground their hips together, having easier access to do it, and Spencer arches his back off the door at the sensation. Derek went back to leaving little nips up Spencer’s neck until he whispered in his ear, “Last time I checked, _I_ should be the only one giving you those looks. I should be the only one to see you come undone, feeling you come apart by me. Making you feel that good. I’m the only person who can fuck you into oblivion.” 

Spencer _keened_ at that, clawing at Derek’s back and digging his heels into Derek’s ass for more friction. Derek obliged, giving Spencer what he wanted. 

Derek went back to mouthing at the boy’s neck, then going to his collarbone, leaving marks everywhere. “I want the whole world to see that you’re taken, pretty boy. Want the whole world to see these marks.” People needed to know that he was the only one allowed to do this to him. Derek was the only one who could do this to him. 

Derek grabbed Spencer more firmly, and, still kissing Spencer, walked to their bedroom. He put Spencer on the bed feeling it dip under their weight. He could feel Spencer’s erection in his pants, and Derek knew that there were too many clothes between them. Derek starts to take his own clothes off. 

“Spencer, clothes off, _now._ ” 

“Someone’s bossy tonight.” Spencer says, taking off his shirt. Derek just pushes him down into the bed, mouthing at one of Spencer’s nipples. Spencer’s smirk was wiped away instantly, and he sobs at the sudden contact. Derek flicks his tongue around it, and then bites, then laps the pain away with his tongue again. He repeats this over and over hearing the moans and pants above him, feeling proud. 

“Do you feel good right now, Spencer?” Derek asks, taking his mouth away from Spencer’s chest. Spencer whines at the loss of Derek’s mouth. Derek runs a hand up Spencer’s abdomen though, feeling the muscles jump at his contact. Derek runs his hands over his hips too, when he gets to them. Spencer almost forgets that Derek asked him a question. 

“Y-yes Derek, yes I do, fuck.” Spencer says, and Derek grins wickedly. 

“Am I the only who can make you feel this good?” He asked, leaning up and looking down at the man before him. He looked _wrecked._ His hair was disheveled, his pupils blown wide, but his eyes half-lidded. He had bruises blossoming all over his neck, and Derek loved it, seeing his marks on him. Spencer’s mouth was swollen as he bit on his lower lip, and his cheeks are flushed. Derek could feel how hard he was too, and he needed to feel Spencer _now._

Derek started to unzip Spencer’s pants and yanked them down along with his underwear, seeing Spencer’s cock come out. Derek pulled them all the way down, and Spencer kicked them off when they were at his ankles. 

Derek started to feel his thighs, running his hands up and down them as Spencer panted. “Derek, please, _please_ touch me.” 

Derek purposely avoided Spencer’s cock, and instead felt his thighs, his hips, his abs, every muscle around the place that Spencer wanted to be touched.

“I said, am I the only one who can make you feel this good?” He gripped Spencer a little tighter around the inside of his thighs, hearing Spencer’s breath hitch. Spencer opened his legs too, with Derek’s vice like grip. 

Spencer thrusts his hips up trying to find some sort of friction as he sighed, “Yes, yes Derek.” 

Derek smirks at him then, and leans down to Spencer’s abs. “Good, because you’re _mine._ ” Derek leans down to kiss up his thighs, looking at the man above him. “Pretty boy, I want to leave a bruise here,” He bites the spot that is on his inner right thigh and then lavishes the pain away with his tongue. Spencer’s cock twitched at that, feeling the sensations tingling all throughout his body. Derek then moved to the left thigh, and does the same thing. “-here,” He moves up after that, and kisses right below his belly button. “‘-and here.” 

Those are the last words Spencer hears before he feels Derek’s tongue following the vein on the underside of his cock and wraps his lips around the head. Spencer’s hips stutter at the sudden heat around him, and he feels so much relief after having to wait so long. Spencer lets out a groan at the feel of Derek’s skillful tongue twirling around his cock, and Spencer can see stars forming in his eyes. “Derek, Derek please I can’t- I can’t hold on-” 

Derek just sucks more, feeling the other man’s climax approaching in his clenched legs and tense muscles. Derek sucks and licks until he hears Spencer let out a shout once he orgasms. Derek takes all of it in stride, moaning at the taste. 

Spencer hauls him up to kiss him fiercely, and Spencer tastes himself in his mouth. Derek kisses back, biting at Spencer’s bottom lip before slipping his tongue in Spencer’s mouth. Spencer goes to grab Derek’s erection in his hand and pumps, feeling Derek's cock twitch. His breath hitched, feeling the friction and loving it. 

Derek took a hold of his wrist then, stopping his hand. Spencer looked up at him then, confusion written on his face until he saw Derek’s expression. “Let me fuck you. Let me be the only one who can make you feel this way, make that head of yours remember my name, and my name only.” 

At that, Spencer could feel Derek’s words in his bones, and all he could do was nod his head viciously. Spencer could feel him get up for a second, going through their nightstand draw for the condoms and lube, but then he came back down again, feeling his body heat come in contact with his again. 

Derek pops the cap on the lube and pours some on his fingers, and Spencer lifted his legs up for Derek. 

Derek had to pause for a second just to look at Spencer. His mouth watered at the sight, seeing his partner all laid out for him. Ready for him. All he wanted to do was to fuck Spencer now. 

Derek then slowly entered a finger, rotating it in small circles. Spencer grabbed the sheets at that, feeling the intrusion. Derek just smoothed a hand over his skin, trying to get him to relax, and Spencer did. Derek stretched the muscle out with that one for a while, until Spencer whispered, “More, more Derek more- nhhg.” Spencer arched his back a little at the second finger, feeling the small pain with all the pleasure. Spencer could feel himself getting hard again from the feeling of being stretched, and he just groans. 

Derek continued to stretch Spencer out, and as his finger got deeper he felt that spot that Spencer treasured. Spencer grabbed at Derek’s arms when Derek brushed his prostate, shouting, “Derek!” 

Derek continued to rub his prostate as he grinned, sending Spencer into a frenzy. Derek added another finger too, and Spencer was now completely hard and waiting for Derek to fuck him already. “Derek, Derek please fuck me already- I’m ready now _come on_.” 

Derek knew how verbal Spencer was and he loved it when he talked to him. This time was no exception, and Derek took his fingers out of Spencer to roll the condom on. He heard Spencer whine at the loss, but Derek just put lube on his cock, and before he knew it Derek had his head surrounded by Spencer. 

Spencer could feel it, could feel Derek slowly entering him and all he could do was sigh and grab Derek’s neck to bring him down for a kiss. Spencer moaned into Derek’s mouth as he felt his hips finally flushed with Derek’s and Spencer decided to surprise him by moving his hips in little figure eights. 

Derek grabbed onto Spencer’s chest, feeling the sudden movement. Spencer smirked at him, and Derek pulled back from his hips, seeing the smirk go off his face. Two could play at that game. 

Derek thrusts back into him hard, and Spencer felt it all. Derek kept doing that, slow thrusts with Spencer meeting him, but when Spencer felt Derek hit his prostate, he whined. “Derek, right there, keep doing it right there right there now- Jesus!” Spencer yelled, feeling Spencer being pulled up by his hips at a slight angle. Derek’s thrust were harder, pounding into the man under him as he felt his orgasm climbing. Spencer couldn’t get enough and it was too much, feeling Derek hit the spot that had him seeing stars. Derek could feel Spencer’s hips stuttering, telling him he was close and Derek took it upon him to give Spencer’s dick some much needed friction. 

Derek knew that after some more thrusts, Spencer was coming again with a sob- feeling him clench around him. Derek tilted his head back at that, feeling his orgasm come in a matter of seconds after Spencer. He rides it out, until Derek feels himself come down from the high a little to drop on the bed next to the man he loves. He rolls the condom off and throws it into the trash can next to the nightstand, and rolls back over. He grabs Spencer close, all his muscles feeling like jelly. 

After a few minutes in their post-orgasmic bliss, Spencer turns his head to him with a playful grin on his face. 

“I think that I should get you jealous more often.” He says, laughing at Derek’s grimace. 

“Pretty boy, I swear that I will do more to you than that if you try to get me jealous.” Derek said flippantly. 

“Maybe I want that.” Spencer said, the huskiness in his tone evident. 

Derek just laughs, and cuddles closer to Spencer, feeling sleep slowly overcome the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I'm also annarchists on tumblr, if you ever want to talk! :)


End file.
